


Code BFO: Boyfriend Finds Out

by Charming_Quill



Series: R.E.D. 2.0 [3]
Category: RED (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming_Quill/pseuds/Charming_Quill





	1. Bad Week Blues

Sarah ran her fingers through her ponytail while staring at the screen. Mr. Cooper’s debriefings were so boring she could hardly keep herself awake. It didn’t help that she was so tired from her late night date with Kyle. A surprise, romantic, moonlit picnic kept her up past twelve the night before. Sarah smiled as she reminisced.   
Kyle had made spaghetti and meatballs, placed two containers in the picnic basket and, once he picked her up, drove Sarah to the park. He knew that Sarah was having a horrible week and the picnic really cheered her up. Now, Mr. Cooper’s monotone voice nearly made her drift off into sleep.   
“Sarah Moses, is there a problem?” Sarah jolted awake and looked at the girl’s and Mr. Cooper.   
“Sorry Mr. Cooper. It won’t happen again.” Sarah sunk further in her chair. She was visibly embarrassed. Taylor patted her on the back.  
“I hope so.” Mr. Cooper turned back to the screen and continued. “Michael Conway, a major bank president of a federal bank, had suspicions that someone was stealing from the bank. Normally, we would let the police handle these matters but the bank president was murdered yesterday. Now, it is our responsibility to find the killers, discover who they are working for, and find the money.”  
“Awe! What a boring case!” Melissa whined. The other girls agreed. Mr. Cooper held up his hand and the room fell silent.   
“Then, Melissa, if you don’t want to participate in this operation, you can go downstairs to Henry and start blacking out a few blackopts missions. Anyone who agrees with Melissa about the case can join her.” Everyone lowered their heads except Veronika. She raised her hand. Mr. Cooper shook his head.  
“No. You can’t.”   
“But, but, but…”  
“No buts! Just sit down and let me finish the briefing.” Veronika sat back down in defeat. Mr. Cooper cleared his throat and continued. “Whoever has been stealing from the bank has an inside informant because the alarm never goes off and without the security codes, it would. They rob the bank around 11:00 at night and tonight, there’s a bank employee board meeting around that same time.   
Three of you will be guarding the employees in case the robbers decide to kill potential witnesses and to keep an eye out for the inside man. The other three will stop the robbers from stealing federal money. Veronika, Lidia, and Elizabeth are on people guard duty while Sarah, Taylor and Melissa are on money guard duty. Your positions are marked. I don’t want any screw ups, got it?”   
The girls nodded their heads and left. Sarah trudged out of the room and walked out of the CIA main entrance. She was extremely tired and didn’t function well when she was in this state.   
“Vill youh be okay tonight?” Veronika put her arm around Sarah as she slowly made her way to Melissa’s truck.   
“I should be if I get a little sleep before the mission officially starts.”   
“Then you, my sleep deprived friend, can catch some z’s in the back of my truck. I have extra sleeping bags there just in case we ever decided to become fugitives again.” Melissa opened the truck bed and patted the floor. Sarah climbed into the truck bed and curled up into a sleeping bag.   
“Set your alarm for thirty minutes because anymore nap time is actually unhealthy for you because of your dream cycles and…  
“Just geht zome rest.” Veronika interrupted. Sarah barely heard what they were saying. She was already drifting off into sleep.


	2. Mission Made Impossible

“Wake up Sarah!” A voice called out. Sarah slowly opened her eyelids and lifted her head. It was Lidia. She was dressed in black and had a big bag slung over her shoulder. Lidia tossed the bag at Sarah. “It’s time to get up.”   
Sarah sighed and got out of the truck bed. She didn’t feel better. A cloud of drowsiness hung over her. Unfortunately, she couldn’t curl back up and sleep because the mission was close at hand. They were at the bank and everyone was waiting on her.   
Veronika had a worried look on her face, Taylor was fiddling with her watch, Melissa was pacing between parking spaces and Elizabeth was leaning against a car polishing her gun. Sarah quickly slipped on the black sweats and comfortable boots. She joined the others out in the parking lot. Her eyes felt itchy and watery while her back was stiff from sleep.  
“Finally! Now we can crash the party!” Melissa laughed. They entered the bank through a back door with an access key Mr. Cooper had given to them. Lidia turned around.  
“Time to go to your positions.” Lidia ordered. Melissa hopped in the elevator and went to go set up shop in the monitor room. Elizabeth, Veronika and Lidia stayed on the first floor and went to the lobby where the meeting was being held. Taylor and Sarah caught the next elevator ride up to head to the vaults. Sarah tugged on her black sleeves making sure that the knife was tucked in snuggly. Taylor kept glancing at her and giving her strange looks.  
“What?” Sarah asked. She wasn’t in the mood to be stared at. Taylor studied her sister for a moment before giving an explanation.  
“I’m concerned. I don’t think your head’s in the game.” Sarah huffed at the comment. “You don’t have to be a part of this mission ya know. You can sit this one out if ya don’t feel up to it.”  
“Stop probbin’ sis’! I can handle it.” Sarah snapped. Taylor rolled her eyes and stepped out of the elevator. Why did Taylor continually worry about her? This mission wasn’t terribly dangerous and it wasn’t hard. Of course Sarah could manage to stay awake ‘til eleven and take care of these masked bank robbers.   
By now, Sarah stood outside the vault with a knife in each hand. Her position was to wait in the bathroom across the hall while Taylor would steak-out inside the vault just in case the robbers got inside.   
“I’m just worried. We’re only as strong as…”  
“Our weakest link!” Sarah finished. She was tired of that cliché line. “I’m fine! Now hurry up and get into your position.” Taylor and Sarah heard a click and Taylor opened the vault and went inside. Sarah glanced at her watch. It was ten fifty seven.   
“Time to disappear.” She muttered to herself. Then, she heard faint footsteps coming from around the corner.   
They’re early! Why would a group of professional robbers come early to a heist? Sarah panicked. Get a grip Sarah! A voice inside her said.   
Sarah, hearing the footsteps grow louder, thought about dashing into the bathroom as planned but dismissed the thought because it would take too long. There was nothing she could do but press against the wall and wait until the robbers rounded the corner. With knives in her hands, she jumped out at the person who stepped around the corner and went to slash at their throat.   
But upon seeing the person, Sarah froze mid-swipe. She was paralyzed with shock and only a small, stunned voice managed to say his name, “Kyle?” .   
In front of her stood Kyle with his chocolate brown eyes, his short, dirty blonde hair, and he was wearing a shocked face and his favorite grey basketball sweatshirt. Sarah quickly threw her arms behind her back and gave a nervous smile trying to cope with the situation.   
“What are you doing here?”  
“My parents work at this bank and they’re in a meeting right now. I had to walk over here because my car is in the shop and my parents were my ride home. What are you doing here? And what were those things you swung at me?” Kyle gave her a desperate look, searching for answers in her eyes.   
Sarah had always dreaded the day she would have to tell Kyle. She had hoped the day would never come, but those hopes were quickly dashed. She sighed. It was no use keeping this secret from him. She looked into his eyes and opened her mouth.   
Unfortunately, she was so focused on Kyle; she hadn’t noticed the actual robbers were moments away from rounding the other corner. She heard the faint echo of voices and turned around. There stood four bulky figures covered in black garb and ski masks carrying large potato sacks slung over their shoulders. One of them smiled revealing a mouth filled with rotting yellow teeth.  
“Look what we got boys! Two playmates!” He cackled.   
“Great, just what I needed!” Sarah groaned to herself. Kyle pulled on her arm wanting her to run. Sarah, thinking this would be a simple assignment, ripped her arm out of his grip and faced the robbers.   
She knew from the bulge in their jackets that they were carrying guns. Before they could reach for them, she threw one of her knives and pinned the shortest guy to the wall. Then, she continued to fling knives at the robbers until they all were pinned. She began to approach them but Kyle grabbed her shoulder.   
“What’s going on?” He demanded an explanation. Again, Sarah tried to answer but again they were interrupted by a click.   
“Turn around and put your ‘ands in da air!” Both Sarah and Kyle looked towards the direction of the voice. It was a lanky man dressed in a business coat wearing an expensive Rolex watch, a studded pinky ring, and he was carrying a light semi-automatic gun.   
“While ya at it missy, drop da knife!” Sarah, deciding the risk was too high, obeyed and dropped the knife. Satisfied, the gunman ordered the other thugs to unpin themselves and, after much effort, they did.   
“What do we do now boss?” One of the thugs asked.   
“Tie ‘em up! They’ve seen too much and we’ve been ‘ere too long! Let’s get back to da van!” The gunman commanded. The large thug with the rotting teeth stomped over and tied up Sarah and Kyle.


	3. Monopoly

“Is everyone ready?” Melissa asked over the earpiece com link. She was sitting comfortably in the security screen room watching the screens for the robbers.  
“Ready.” Lidia muttered.  
“Ready as ever love!” Elizabeth gave a thumbs up.  
“Ohf courze!” Veronika scoffed.  
“Rarin’ to go.” Taylor whispered. Each waited for Sarah’s response but her voice never came over the link. “Great, she’s so upset she refuses to answer.”  
“Now, now…Sarah would never ignore us during a mission unless she forgot to put her earpiece in.” Melissa reassured. Sarah might be scatter-brained but she was not one to hold a grudge.   
“Vhat vould ve do vithout her?” Veronika chuckled.   
“Well, we have to hope that Sarah is in position because it is show time.” The tap of Melissa pounding the keyboard with their fingers filled their ears. Lidia, Veronika, and Elizabeth were standing inside the meeting area watching the employees squabble over petty matters. Taylor hid behind a few gold bars and sacks of money with her gun in hand.   
Melissa watched the screen and saw the masked men enter through an open side door. They also had an access key.   
“Hmmmmmm…” she hummed. She brought up the door scanner information and checked to see whose access card had opened the side door. “Christopher Greggs, well Chris, shall I take a peek into your past?”   
Melissa opened her separate computer and began to delve into Christopher Greggs’ history while multitasking with the security cameras and updating the group on the whereabouts of the robbers. Lidia and Veronika spotted Christopher, an average height, weight, and hair color kind-a guy, sitting in the corner texting while others were arguing over new bank policies.   
He seemed anxious and kept glancing at his watch and checking his phone for messages. Melissa pulled up his bank records, social security, and anything else she could find. She checked the bank records and discovered that he had never reported his access key stolen. “Suspicious….”   
“Guys, its 11:05. The robbers are never late and Sarah wasn’t supposed to stop them ‘til after they stormed the vault. Somethin’s up.” Taylor said. She had been crouched down behind stacks of money for so long her knees were shaking.  
“Let us check on our dear friend Sarah!” Melissa fingers danced around the keyboard summoning the security footage watching Sarah’s position. All she saw was static. “Ummm…camera two has been disconnected. Taylor, move the racecar to the Pennsylvania Railroad and collect jail birds.”  
“Huh?” Taylor did not understand.  
“Ugh!” Melissa rubbed her forehead. “It’s monopoly code for go see what’s going on.”   
“Could’ve just said that.” Taylor mumbled. With gun in hand, she opened the vault door and walked out into the hall. She looked around and saw no sign of Sarah or the robbers. Then, her attention was drawn to the wall. A pile of knives was on the ground and the wall had been pierced. Taylor read the scuff marks on the floor and ran her hands over the pierce marks on the wall. “We’ve definitely got a problem.”  
“How big of a problem?” Lidia groaned.  
“Like ‘the robbers kidnapped Sarah’ problem.”   
“I’ve got them on the outside surveillance. Taylor, you are right. Sarah and someone else are being loaded into a van as we speak!” Melissa confirmed their suspicions.   
“Start tracing Sarah’s earpiece. She might not be wearin’ it but she has it on her!” Taylor ordered. She began frantically putting Sarah’s knives into the black bag. “Please be alright.” Taylor prayed.


	4. Truth or Dare

Sitting in awkward silence, Sarah and Kyle bumped around in the back of the van the robbers had loaded them into. The large man with rotting teeth sat in the back with them to make sure they didn’t escape. Kyle wrestled with his bonds to no avail and Sarah sat opposite of him doing absolutely nothing. She sat perfectly still and surveyed the van.   
The robbers had an assortment of various weapons; anything from a Taser to loaded shotguns. Even if they could manage to escape the robbers grasp, they would have to avoid being shot and killed. This was turning out to be more complicated than she thought. Kyle finally gave up struggling, and he decided to intensely stare at Sarah. He waited before he spoke.  
“So, you want to tell me what’s going on now?” He asked. Sarah pressed her lips together and restrained from commenting. She needed them to think that they were enemies so that the robbers wouldn’t use him against her. But it pained her to ignore her boyfriend.   
How she wished she could answer the question. Sarah, despite her better judgment, opened her mouth to explain but the van came to an abrupt stop and the big guy stood up and ushered them out of the van. The lanky man was waiting for them with the gun still in his hands.   
He tilted it towards two chairs and the thug walked them to the chairs and forced them to sit down. He then strutted over and bent down until he was nose to nose with Sarah. She didn’t flinch.   
“Why didya hafta ruin our heist? Dis was a private party.” He circled around them while he continued. “Now how didya possibly know we was comin’ and why was ya dhere?”   
“You’re breath smells like rotten eggs! Please get out of my face!” Sarah said through gritted teeth. The lanky man smirked.  
“Playin’ hardball, eh?” He spit on the concrete floor and pointed his guns in Sarah’s face. “I wanna know what ya were doin’ an’ what ya know!”   
“I’d sooner throw up from your rotten breath than give you information!” Sarah spat in Mr. Lanky’s eyes. He became furious and slapped her hard across the face.   
‘Good.’ Sarah thought as she turned her head around and simply stared at the man waving a gun in her face. ‘He’s angry. Now he’ll see I won’t crack.’ But the expression on his face changed. He even started to smile. Sarah continued to keep a straight face but with much effort.  
“So, yous’ a government agent, eh?”   
“No, I’m from the circus and was practicin’ my act.” Sarah smart mouthed.   
“Ah, a smart ass governmen’ agent. CIA, FBI, NCIS, USPIS, enlighten us.”  
“I’m just a tough girl who happens to be pissed at you for kidnapping me.”  
“Now, now, we know dat’s not true. Only a Gov. agent can withstan’ an interrogation by me! You didn’t even flinch when ya was slapped clear cross da face!” Sarah grew tired of his awful grammar and heavy hick accent.   
‘How does a guy who barely knows how to speak give orders to these brutes?’   
“You payin’ attention?” Gun man slammed his gun into Sarah’s stomach. A slight stabbing pain made Sarah double over. Her head rested on her knees as she tried to shake off the blow. Kyle protested but was quickly silenced by the barrel of the gun pointing at his head.   
“Shut up ya lover boy!” A new idea dawned on Sarah; a wonderful realization began to emerge. She lifted herself from her curled position and sighed.  
“I figured it out.” She smirked. Mr. Lanky turned his attention from Kyle to Sarah.  
“An’ what’s so funny?”  
“You won’t kill us! You’re not in charge. You are a pathetic henchmen.” A surprised and angry look crossed Mr. Lanky’s face. He opened his mouth to retaliate but instead, he ordered Snaggletooth to escort them to another room and guard them until the boss arrived.   
Still tied together, Kyle and Sarah were lead down a couple of hallways and shoved into an empty room with only two chairs. The walls were covered in blinding white, snow colored paint. It made Sarah’s eyes hurt if she stared at them too long. Kyle sulked over and sat down in one of the chairs while Sarah wondered around the room searching for a way out.   
The ceiling had no removable tiles, no holes in the wall, there were cameras in the room, the room was sound proofed, the door was bolted from the outside, and the door was reinforced with metal.   
‘What have I gotten myself into?’ Sarah thought as she finally stopped pacing and sank into the other cold metal chair. Without waiting for Kyle to ask again, which she knew was coming; she decided to explain everything to him before she was rudely interrupted again.   
“I’m a highly trained CIA operative who was assigned a mission to take out these people who were robbin’ the federal bank and who murdered the bank president. This is not my first mission and what you saw me holdin’ and throwin’ at the robbers were knives. They were good knives too. Anyways, I didn’t tell you because first of all, you would worry too much, and second of all, I didn’t want you to get hurt.”   
Sarah paused a moment waiting for Kyle to answer.  
“Yeah, yeah, I understand. The typical response.” Kyle rubbed his hands on his face, obviously upset about the news and current situation. “I just don’t understand why you do this and why you would do this alone.”  
“I never said I was alone. Besides, we’re safe for now.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“Simple, I have information and the CIA will pay ransom to get me back. Plus it’s not Mr. Lanky’s call. He’s got someone pullin’ his strings.”  
“A boss?”  
“Yeah, an employee of the federal bank and they gave ‘em their access card.”  
“Did you suspect my parents?”  
“We had no idea who it was and I think Mr. Coop. said who the suspicious characters were. You’re parents weren’t on the list.”  
“Mr. Cooper? As in Lidia’s dad?”  
“Perhaps...”  
“Ugh! Another CIA secret!” Kyle folded his arms and turned to face the opposite direction.   
“Kyle, please don’t be upset with me.” Sarah bowed her head. “You’re the nicest guy I’ve ever known.” Kyle turned back around and looked Sarah in the eyes waiting for her to continue.   
“I mean, yeah, Duncan was nice but a bit of a narcissist. He only loved me because I frequently got him out of trouble. But I wouldn’t give him what he wanted.”   
“What did he want?”  
“What every guy ultimately wants from a girl.”  
“Oh. That want.”  
“It turns out he was cheatin’ on me with Caroline because she gave him everythin’ he wanted. He wanted me to change. But we’ve been datin’ for awhile now, and I know you’d never ask me to change.”  
“Sarah, I had no idea.” Sarah sniffled and choked back tears. She had to put on a brave face for Kyle. “I thought you and Duncan broke up because he started acting like a jerk.”  
“I wish that was the only problem.”  
“Didn’t he transfer schools though? Something about a…”  
“Incident? That was my twin Taylor. She…um…sorta took him aside one day after school by the dumpster and…how do I put this…beat him to a pulp.”  
“Really? Taylor beat up Jared, the school wrestling star, so bad he moved to a different school district?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Wow. Remind me to never get on your sis’s bad side.” They both let out a small laugh and the room became silent again. Then, Kyle broke the silence. “So, does this happen often?”  
“Yeah. Usually it’s not this bad. This is a fine mess we’re in.”  
“Yeah, man I picked the worst moment to go to the bathroom. So, when you disappeared last semester, it was because…”  
“We were accused of murderin’ a FBI agent, whose name I can’t divulge, and we were framed by someone else whose name I also can’t divulge. We spent a week and a half runnin’ around gatherin’ evidence to prove that too.”  
“Should we be talking with those cameras in the corners?”   
“It’s ok. They’re surveillance only. They can’t hear anything we’re sayin’.”  
“What about your other agent friends? Are they coming to help us?” Sarah sighed and rested her head on the palm of her hand.  
“That depends. If they can track us then yes. If they have no idea where we are then no.”  
“We’re doomed!” Kyle leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs.  
“Never underestimate my team. We’re deadly when we’re at our best!” But Sarah’s motivational words sent her into a state of depression.   
She wasn’t at her best. In fact, it dawned on her that she hadn’t even put her earpiece in. She didn’t even know if she had shoved it into her pocket. Having a bad week was no excuse for failing this badly. Kyle saw the change in her body language and facial expression.   
“You weren’t at your best, were you?” Sarah shook her head no and buried her face in her hands. She wouldn’t cry, especially with the robbers watching, but she felt the weight of her mistake begin to eat at her conscious.   
Kyle scooted his chair closer to Sarah’s chair and wrapped his arms around Sarah and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
“We’ll make it through this.” Sarah, feeling the pressure melt off of her for the first time in a while, laid her head on his shoulder.


	5. Umm...Where do we go from here?

“I can’t believe she was kidnapped! What was she thinkin’?” Taylor fumed. All the girls had regrouped in Melissa’s car and Melissa was attempting to get a better picture on the surveillance using Adam, Melissa’s truck which she cleverly named the acronym Advanced Autonomous Defensive Automobile Machine.   
“Vhat I vant to knohw iz vho iz zhe vith?”  
“Why was she so distracted?” Lidia chimed in. Elizabeth said nothing. She felt they were being tough on Sarah. After all, Sarah was having a wretched week.   
First, she overslept on Monday for theater practice and her teacher went nuts. Then on Tuesday, Sarah got a bad case of food poisoning because she ate some undercooked lasagna at the school cafeteria. Bruising her stomach by running into a sharp corner of a table, tripping and falling down the main stairway, almost getting into three accidents in the parking lot, the list went on. But Sarah’s unusually bad week didn’t cross the other girls mind.  
“Finally! Geeze, I know it was bad resolution but even Rafiki got a better picture with water!” Melissa turned the screen to show the others the clearer picture. They all gasped. It was Kyle.  
“Kyle was there!” Taylor gawked.   
“Yeah he vas.” Veronika stated. Taylor, Lidia, and Elizabeth all turned and stared at Veronika. “Mr. Cooper knew dat Zarah’z bohyfriend vould be here. He azked me if dey zav each other to record hov the psychologist vould deal vith it.”   
“I know! Isn’t it great?” Melissa gleefully replied. “The psychologist has become the patient. I even provoked a few of the ‘accidents’ this week.”  
“Dat I did noht knov!” Veronika denied. The others were shocked but Melissa had been hanging around Sarah more that week than she’s done in the past.  
“Why would you deliberately give my twin sister a bad week?” Taylor roared.  
“It was a wretched week Love.” Elizabeth spook up.  
“Why you thought I was acting alone and of my own accord? Of course not! Mr. Cooper asked me too! He is the evil mastermind behind this but he was not expecting a major mission this week.”  
“My dad gets blamed for everything.” Lidia sighed.  
“Well, Mr. Cooper decided the psychologist needed to be tested for endurance. So, he recruited me, since I can work behind the scenes, to give Sarah a rough week to see her reaction. I had nothing to do with her oversleeping and the food poisoning was legitimately the cafeterias fault, but the car trouble, tripping down the stairs, the accidents were staged, and I called her ex-boyfriend and asked him to show up ‘unexpectedly’ searching for his T-shirt and jacket. Those were all me!”   
Taylor couldn’t believe her ears. Melissa and Mr. Cooper scheming behind Sarah’s back to deliberately make her week miserable.  
“And now she’s been kidnapped because she couldn’t focus!” Taylor was a strange mixture of furious and fascination. She thought secrets like this would not emerge but no.   
“Hey, we can blame Mr. Cooper for quite a few problems but Jolly Roger did not Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Sarah into this poor, unfortunate situation.”   
“Again, no idea what you are sayin’.” Taylor complained. “Would you stop speakin’ in code!”  
“Ugh! Disney references. You can never go wrong with a Disney reference or so I once thought.” Melissa shook her head before continuing. “It means Mr. Cooper did not plan on us having a mission the same week we were testing the psychologist mental limits.”  
“I vould zay how could ju but I vaz in on diz too.”  
“Sarah is going to be so mad at you guys.” Lidia commented.  
“I don’t blame her. Poor deary.” Elizabeth sympathized.   
“Do not worry. I will treat her to some serious ice cream, favorite restaurant, and new video game of her choice afterwards. Right after we find the people who kidnapped her. Speaking of which…” She typed a few keys and up came a tracking beacon.   
“Is that Sarah?” Taylor asked.  
“Technically it is her earpiece and yes, we have found out where they are keeping her. Not to mention that Mr. Christopher Greggs’ car has just now parked outside. I knew something was screwy with his bank records.”   
“Vhat are ve vaiting fohr?” Veronika cocked her bb-gun and moved to open the door.  
“Hold up! We have to wait for the right moment. Sarah can hold out for a few more minutes.” Melissa assured them.  
“What about Kyle?” Lidia asked.  
“He can hold out for a few minutes too.” So, with anxious looks, they hunkered down and waited for their moment to strike.


	6. Flowers, Knives, and Noodles

Sarah felt warm and safe in Kyle’s strong arms. This was the kind of love she had always wanted from a guy; someone who would hold her and stroke her hair; someone who would listen to her and occasionally buy her flowers; most importantly, someone who did not want her to change. She and Kyle leaned against each other until they eventually fell asleep.   
While they were fast asleep and dreaming, the head honcho had returned to the base and had summoned for the prisoners. Mr. Lanky, accompanied by one other gigantic, muscular robber, walked to the room where Kyle and Sarah were. He demanded the other thugs open the door and the thugs obeyed. Inside, he found Kyle and Sarah leaning against each other sleeping.   
He nodded at the other robber who approached them and picked the teens up and slung one over each shoulder. Sarah stirred slightly but remained sleeping. Kyle, on the other hand, woke up at the change in position. He looked up and glared at Mr. Lanky.   
“Aww…lov’r boy’s awake.”  
“Where are you taking us now?”  
“The real boss’s ‘ere ta see ya now. Come on Juggernaut.” Juggernaut obeyed and followed Mr. Lanky back to the main room.   
Once they got there, Juggernaut set Kyle and Sarah down upright in the two chairs. Kyle tried to untangle the knot around his wrist but he heard a familiar voice and stopped.  
“Kyle, I would have never guessed you were in on our little scheme too.” Kyle looked up and saw Mr. Greggs.  
“Mr. Greggs?” Kyle was stunned. “You’re the big boss who’s behind all this?” Mr. Greggs responded with a smug smile and a quick chuckle.  
“Michael Conway thought I was a bad bank employee. I was ‘slacking off’ and ‘showing up late’. He was on the verge of firing me, so I decided to hire a team of robbers to…profit from me leaving.”  
“But why have them kill the bank president?”  
“Because he was too close to finding out the truth!” Mr. Greggs shouted. Kyle sat there shocked. Sure, Mr. Greggs was not the friendliest person his parents worked with, but he did not seem like the type to murder someone. Mr. Greggs regained his composure and continued on.   
“He suspected me from the start and, once he found substantial evidence, he confronted me. Naturally, I could not let him ruin my endeavors, so I killed him.”  
“I can’t believe anyone trusted you.”   
“And I can’t believe you and your girlfriend tried to stop me.” He snapped his fingers and Mr. Lanky stepped forward with his gun. “Show this young man that we do not take kindly to snoopers.” Mr. Lanky smiled and walked over to Sarah. He pressed the barrel of his gun against Sarah’s head and jiggled the trigger.   
“We had nothing to do with taking you down. We just had to go to the bathroom!” Kyle desperately yelled. Mr. Lanky turned his head and smiled at Kyle.  
“Den why did she spring ‘em knives on us?”  
“Ummm….” Kyle searched for an explanation but thought of nothing. Mr. Lanky began to laugh. That’s when something remarkable happened. S  
arah’s eyes were suddenly open and, in a blink of an eye, she managed to maneuver around the knot and pulled a knife out of her sleeve and stabbed Mr. Lanky in the stomach. She wrenched her bloody knife out of his torso and everyone watched, all in complete shock, Mr. Lanky collapse to the floor and dropped his gun.   
While they were stunned, Sarah took the opportunity to cute herself and Kyle free. Unfortunately, when she and Kyle were free, Mr. Greggs had recovered and pulled a gun which was pointed at them.  
“I have had enough! I’m a patient man but you have danced on my last nerve! Prepare to die!” He hissed. Kyle tightened up and closed his eyes anticipating the pain and suffering before death. Sarah watched as he started to pull the trigger.   
Then, another gun fired and Mr. Greggs howled in pain and dropped the gun. Sarah looked around the room and saw Taylor pointing her gun. Melissa, Veronika, Elizabeth, and Lidia rushed in from behind Taylor and surrounded the robbers. Taylor, with her gun trained on Mr. Greggs, slowly walked towards him.  
“GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!” She commanded. Mr. Greggs, with an unhappy look on his face, held his hands in the air and descended to the ground. Taylor, who was now directly above him, slammed the back of her gun into his head.  
“No one messes with my sis!” The others detained the robbers and, once they all were arrested, they all ran over to Sarah and Kyle. Taylor gave Sarah a hug, despite Sarah’s bloody clothes, while Veronika took the knife out of Sarah’s clutched hand.   
“I’m so glad you are not hurt!” Sarah’s body trembled in Taylor’s arms. She had just killed someone. Veronika and Lidia pried Taylor off her sister and ushered Sarah into the chair. Melissa grabbed, from her jacket pocket, a small notebook and a pen and recorded Sarah’s reaction.   
Elizabeth began to run her fingers through Sarah’s hair to calm her down, but Sarah continued to shake uncontrollably. The only thought running through her mind was the fact she had killed someone. The blood that stained her hands proved that.   
‘What will Kyle think of me now that I’ve killed someone in front of him?’ While Sarah continued to shake, Mr. Cooper walked in along with the SWAT team who escorted the criminals to the transport vans. Mr. Cooper went over to Melissa.  
“How’s the psychologist report coming along?”  
“Well, it seems that Sarah is currently experiencing a mental break down.”  
“What brought this along?”  
“She stabbed one of the robbers and killed him in order to save herself and her boyfriend.”  
“Well; find a way to calm her down.” Mr. Cooper said as he smacked while consuming some fried chicken and noodles. He waved the medical man over and told him to get a body bag for Mr. Lanky. Meanwhile, Sarah clutched the seat of her chair and desperately tried to take slower and deeper breaths. The girls had used everything they could think of to calm her down.   
“Mind if I try?” Kyle asked.  
“Yes…” Taylor muttered under her breath.  
“Maybe the B.F. can finagle his way into soothing our frantic friend.” Taylor shot Melissa a confused glance. After sighing in defeat, Melissa said, “Maybe he can calm her down. It is worth a shot.”  
“Fine.” Taylor and the others stepped aside and allowed Kyle to stand near Sarah. He knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders.  
“Sarah, what’s wrong? We’re alive and the robbers are being escorted to a van as we speak. Why are you trembling?” Sarah finally caved and a stream of tears ran down her face. Kyle wrapped his arms around her and patted her on the back.   
“I…have had such a….bad week!” She sobbed.  
“I know.”  
“Then I put you in danger and killed someone in front of you!”   
“Calm down Sarah. You saved me and handled the situation extremely well. I’ve forgiven you for not telling me about your secret life and I promise that I’ll still love you after all this.”   
Sarah began to calm down until her flood of tears was reduced to a trickle and her breathing became normal. She looked up at Kyle and smiled.   
“Have I ever told you that you are the best boyfriend ever?”  
“Nope but I knew you were thinking it.”   
“Sarah!” Taylor cried. Sarah stood up from the chair and hugged her twin sister. Kyle stood up too and stared at Sarah’s friends.  
“So your CIA team consists of your close group of friends.”  
“Exactly.” Melissa chimed in.  
“It vould appear zo.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Of course love. Who else?” The girls giggled but the giggling ceased when they heard a moaning.  
“Wha-…” It was Christopher Greggs who was making the sound as he was lifted from the ground. His eyes widened and glared at them. He became furious. “I should have all the bank money and be halfway to Mexico by now! It’s not fair…” Suddenly, Mr. Cooper took his Chinese takeout noodles and dumped them on Mr. Greggs head.   
This sent the teenagers into a roaring laughter fit. Then, Mr. Cooper cracked open a fortune cookie and read it to Mr. Greggs.  
“‘You will have much time to reflect on your actions.’ I’ll say you will have a lifetime.” With a wave of his hand, Mr. Cooper ordered Christopher Greggs to be locked into the van. Melissa stared in awe at Lidia’s dad.  
“You poured your Chinese food on him and made a joke. Mr. Cooper you are my new hero!”  
“Don’t get used to it. Oh, and Sarah.” Sarah stepped forward and slouched down in anticipation of a harsh punishment. “Despite your excellent work at avoiding a potentially disastrous situation, you still have to pay the consequences of revealing your CIA secret. You will spend the next week with Henry and this black marker blacking out CIA opts.”  
“Awe!” Sarah cried as she snatched the marker from Mr. Cooper.  
“Speaking of consequences, did you know that Melissa was behind most of your bad week?” Taylor revealed.   
“You mean it was you?” Sarah hissed. Melissa did not bother to answer. She was halfway to ADAM. “Come back here Melissa! I’ve gotta bone ta pick with you!” Sarah took off running after Melissa.  
“Maybe ve should go and help, no?” Veronika asked.  
“Sure. Why not?” Lidia replied and they all ran after Sarah and Melissa.


End file.
